Bud Budiovitch
Bud Budiovitch (Born in February 3rd 1977, age 42) was a 20-year-old orange skinned alien plus the coach potato of the aliens. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett in Season 1 and Louis Garneau in Season 2, plus the Season 1 episode, The Pro. Profile & Personality He is the oldest, tallest and stupidest of the group but his hobbies include watching TV, eating, sleeping, goofing off and just having fun. He is 42 years old and when he's acting like a child, he was 20 years old in the past. Despite his idiocy, Bud has moments of intelligence. Bud is lazy, friendly, relaxed and naive. He acts as the teenager of the group which makes him somewhat adolescent. He is a television addict and spends most of the time sitting in front of it and drinking soft drinks like soda. Like Etno, Bud is always the last one to panic in a situation. He always comes up with the best solution but most of the time no one will listen to him and he is the only one left out behind the group. Privately, he has tried to make friends but it fails him. He likes particular TV shows such as Travelling Beach Babes & The Modicle Love's Cadillac Show. Other Names There are other names and nicknames that are called and referred to by the characters and from various episodes. Gorgious * Dr. Sigmund Bud (from Bad Luck Blues) * Flippin' Bud (from Small You Said?) * Doofus (from Stupid Invaders) * Funny boy (being mistaken from a baby stork in Be My Baby) * Buddy/Pal (from The Alien Show) * Big crybaby (from Doodle) Other * Buddy Boy (Brandon from Rebel Without a Brain) * Idiot (Etno from Arctic Intelligence and Candy from Madame Zelza) * Barbaric animal (Etno from The Flyling) * Cabana Boy Bud (Mrs. Caramella from Mother from Another Planet) * Big orange vacant creature (a boy from Once Upon a Time) * Degenerate (a boy's father from Once Upon a Time) * Goofy looking puppet (an orange haired boy from Bongo Park) * Bud-o the Clown (from Clowning Around) * Sherrif Bud (from Showdown in Tiny Town) Shows There are some several of his favorite shows that Bud watches from his TV in various episodes from two seasons. * Beach Blanket Bongos (from Once Upon a Time) * Annabella and the Bellboys (Bull Boys) (from Once Upon a Time) * Babe-Watch Beach in 3D (from Madame Zelza) * Brazilian Beach-Babe Bongos (from Remote Control Home) * Mega-Vixen Video Collector Box-Set (from Holiday Heave Ho) * Inspector Derrick (from The Tunnel) * Travelling Beach Babes (from @Spacegoofs.com) * The Modicle Love's Cadillac Show (from Backyard for Eternity) Trivia * Everyone thought his age was revealed to be 340 years old that Bud was still acting like 112 after Bud panicked that Gorgious replaced his pizzas into carrots, from the episode, Get Off My Couch!, in Season 2. * He was also similar and the inspiration of Marky from Oggy and the Cockroaches since both have the same strands of hair and both of their bodies are shaped the same way. * Some people confused Bud with Ren from Ren and Stimpy (as both characters has red-pink eyes) * Bud is the fan favorite character of the show. * He is the only noseless main character on the show (even though he did has nostrils whenever he smells). * Bud's voice actor was orignally Jeff Bennett but he was later replaced by one of the show's directors Jim Gomez's husband Louis Garneau due to other voice projects. This also marks this as Garneau's first voice role. ** In the English dub, Stereo, and Bud voiced by Jeff Bennett. Aside from Stereo, and Bud, Jeff's most notable worthy role was Petrie, and Spike from ''The Land of Before Time. ''(1988-2016) Gallery If you want to see images of Bud, click on to this gallery.